


+1

by SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Prompt: “Oh, my god, do that again.” & (from a daddy kink list) “Do you want it? I’ll buy it for you.”





	+1

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to credit anything you might like about this fic to @noahschnapp on tumblr who, when I asked if they were thinking about anything in particular happening for their prompt [the first, listed above,] essentially suggested that Stan gets hard from Richie just being soft as fuck. She’s an absolute genius. I… can’t. I didn’t do it justice; I know I didn’t. But I tried.

That morning, Stanley had woken up with Richie curled against his side, face making a pillow of Stan’s nearest peck, leg finding a home between Stan’s own, nestled right up against his center. A wave of unrepentant love caused his chest to swell, as well as something much lower, and the only thing Stan could do about it in that moment was kiss the top of Richie’s head and lay his head back until sleep took the ache away.

 

Richie woke him with a kiss to his chest. Press of lips right where they’d been hovering as he slept. Hand smoothing over Stan’s stomach, and to his side. Gentle skittering across his skin, and up toward his shoulder, before rolling himself up so that he was straddling Stanley’s leg, hands braced on the bed just below his armpits. Then pressed a quick, chaste kiss to Stanley’s lips and huffed out a, “Good morning,” as Stan blinked away the sleep. He watched as Richie reached up and over to Stanley’s bedside table, for his glasses. The ones Stan had pulled from his face when they laid down in bed the previous night, and moved to a safe space.

Glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, he smiled down at Stan and kissed his forehead, before rolling back off and away, leaving to brush his teeth and get ready for the day.

Regrettably, they had errands to run.

 

In the car, Richie held Stanley’s hand with a betraying lightness. And Stanley knew this because he’d had an itch on the side of his nose, and when his hand flinched to move to scratch it away, more out of habit than need, Richie’s grip suddenly grew much much tighter, and only loosened after Stanley squeezed right back.

 

Their first stop in the grocery store was always pharmaceuticals. Replenishing their vitamins, bandages, soaps, and more.

Standing before the various lubricants and packs of condoms they only ever used when needing to prevent a mess, Stanley was set mostly on grabbing their usuals and moving forward. But Richie, always looking at everything _but_ items on their shopping list, said, “Look Stanny.” A clear pout to his voice that called Stan’s attention more than the words themselves.

“What is it, baby?”

“Here…” Richie said, pulling a box from a shelf and thrusting it into Stanley’s line of sight, a finger pointing right at what clearly made the box special to him. It was a black and [purple-hued box of condoms](https://www.thehotspot.com.au/couples-sex-toys-mega-packs/ansell-intense-vibe-skyn-condoms-cock-ring-rubber-latex-free), but Richie was pointing specifically to the words ‘+1 vibe ring.’ “Why’re they always offering that stuff in the shit we _don’t_ buy?”

A corner of Stanley’s mouth turned up as he looked the box over, amused by the childlike quality of Richie’s complaints. ‘How come none of the cereals _I_ like have free toys at the bottom?’ Stanley always figured the toys here would fail to work after the first use, if at all. And they knew which condoms suited them both, but Stanley couldn’t help it today. He looked up at Richie with a little gleam in his eye, and thumbed over the box that was likely way too expensive for what was in it. But if it’d satisfy Richie’s curiosity to finally try it, then hey, it’d be well worth it.

“You really want this, hm?” Stanley checked. With a surprised arch of his brows Richie paused for thought but then nodded. Shrugging one shoulder, Stan turned to add it to the cart, and said, “I’ll buy it for you, then. So what if we don’t use the condoms.”

Stan hadn’t been prepared to receive a great big hug from the back, Richie’s long arms circling over the tops of themselves at Stan’s middle as he buried his face into Stanley’s back. It was an overreaction, absolutely - silly. As if Stan had never let Richie pick out treats while shopping before… But it still made his heart race, as he lifted a hand to carefully pat at the back of Richie’s.

“You’re welcome babylove, no big deal,” Stan reminded him, a fond, if not slightly exasperated little laugh in his tone, as he tried to return to picking up the rest of their usual supplies, with Richie still melded to his person.

He didn’t even let go until Stan reached back and ruffled his hair over his shoulder, halfway down the next aisle, and asked Richie to call Bev and please ask her what kind of tea she had recommended for headaches, again.

 

At the ice cream section of the frozen food aisles, Stan had been holding the door open with one hand, and bracing his other at the frame, asking which tubs Richie wanted, and instead of offering a simple answer, Richie had ducked under the bridge of his arm, and pressed the warmth of his back to Stanley’s chest. Then proceeded to lift Stanley’s hand from the door frame. Utilizing Stan’s finger to point at specific flavors, rather than using his own.

Stan very nearly used Richie’s hold on him to wrap both their arms around his middle, pinning Richie to him, so that he could bury his face into the back of his head, press kisses to his curls. But giving into that whim might’ve upset the temperature levels of the freezer too much.

 

Fingers twisted within his as Stanley detailed what they needed to the in-store butcher, whilst Richie half-whistled, half-blew hot air out from between his lips, not paying anyone around him any mind, apart from the thumb stroking over the back of Stanley’s.

 

When they got to the chips, and Richie pointed up at a rather lofty bag, Stan went on his tiptoes to retrieve it, and felt Richie’s palm at the base of his back for support. And once his heels hit the ground again, toes pivoting to place them in the seat of the cart, Richie’s hand drew up his back and down again in such a casual but soft show of affection Stanley thought he might combust.

 

“You want the melting dinosaur eggs still, right baby?” Stanley asked, eyes scanning the quick oats before him. Richie tended to like anything with brown sugar, but even more so, anything one would put in their cart to entice a child to eat. Stanley, on the other hand, preferred peaches and cream. 

While he was mulling over whether he’d get bored of a whole pack of the same thing, or whether some strawberry and blueberry might ‘spice’ up his morning life a little, Richie seemed to decide that it was rather special Stanley knew something about him, that had always been very evident. Rather than answering with a simple, ‘Yeah,’ Richie leaned over Stan’s shoulder to give him a kiss on the side of his mouth.

Which was just about all Stanley could take, anymore.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he said, low and gruff, under his breath. Nearly a growl. _Why are you being so fucking cute today?_ Richie’d already started walking away to go peruse the rest of the aisle, but Stan was quick to turn and grab his hand. 

Ended up crowding him against rows and rows of oatmeal. He looked into Richie’s surprised eyes with heated ones, and said quietly, half a dare, half a plea, “Do that again.”

“Do - _what_?” Richie asked, obviously unsure if he was in trouble for something, not caught up at all to what he’d been doing to Stanley all morning.

Thumb finding Richie’s jaw, Stanley smoothed over the peach fuzz of Richie’s lower cheek, and looked pointedly at Richie’s mouth. With a pretty red mottling Richie’s cheeks, he at least understood the command enough that he did, in fact, lean forward, however tentatively, to kiss the corner of Stanley’s mouth. But Stanley changed the trajectory, pushing their mouths fully together before parting his lips enough to create a suction between them. Richie whined against him, and Stanley’s hand slid up, over his ear, into his curls, where he could grasp, and hold Richie steady.

The energy Richie carried changed significantly, and that was perfectly fine with Stanley.

While he clearly loved a calmly-needy Richie, feeling Richie’s nerves light up right under his skin, as Richie opened up to the kiss, and flexed his hands before elbowing boxes into a mess behind him, along the shelves, as he fretted over what to do and how to get what he wanted - well, Stan loved that, too. Stan licked into his mouth, along his soft, pliant tongue, as Richie offered, by stretching his lower lip down, beneath Stanley’s own. And then he was shifting closer, pressing a leg in-between Richie’s, a reminder of how they’d woken up that morning. Silently telling Richie just how he’d been feeling since before Richie even pried open his pretty blue eyes.

Quite unfortunately, Stanley was certain the store had security cameras. And he liked shopping here. It was a little more pricey, but it was quiet and the store clerks tended to blend into the background, only speaking when spoken to. So as much as he wanted to hear Richie whimpering and sobbing in the breakfast aisle, he had to make the adult decision to make themselves presentable enough to get through check-out.

 _Then_ , he could take care of the need that’d been throbbing in his pants since before they got here. Or, at the very least, take care of Richie’s.

He lamented his decision even more thoroughly when Richie found the side of his face with a gently curved hand and finally licked back up into his mouth, bordering on timid. _Fuck_. Stan had to slow them down - back them up, actually. Seeing as Richie was already miles away by now. Would’ve let Stan pull his pants down right there, and wouldn’t have even remembered where they were again until he’d cum.

Very slowly, and tenderly, Stanley began withdrawing from Richie’s mouth. Kissing at his upper lip, then his lower lip, then kissing all around Richie’s mouth until it was closed enough to kiss all at once. Forehead then resting against Richie’s, they puffed breaths of of air at each other, trying to find balance again as Stan petted Richie’s hair back and then kissed his chin, before finally pulling out of Richie’s space and securing his hands on their shopping cart so that neither of them could give in. Give way, again.

“Let’s go, baby; we can get the rest later,” Stanley said quiet, voice rough with want. It broke his heart how needy Richie’s gaze back at him was. Like it’d physically pained him when Stan pulled away. And, indeed, it very much might have. Stan, himself, had been fighting with the pain of resisting a more _productive_ kind of touch for a couple of hours now.

 

They’d made it through the check-out stand, but just barely. Stan had Richie pressed up against his ass and whining (”We don’t need that - _or_ that - or - _come on_ Stanny, _please_. Let’s just go. Fuck it. _Fuck me_. _Please_.”) in his ear the entire time the cashier rang them up, and the bag boy refilled their cart. But then, Richie was always doing one thing or another to draw attention when they went shopping, so they neither of the workers batted an eye. If anything they just smiled more genuinely, and actually meant it when they wished Stan and Richie a _good day_.

 

Together, they threw their bagged groceries into the trunk of their Escalade, Stan tossing the condom pack and some lube over the back of the seat. 

Making his way to the front door, driver’s seat, keys in hand, Stan instructed, “Get in the back seat, babyboy. Pants off.” Their back windows were already tinted black, but he wanted to make absolutely certain that the sun visor on their windshield sat, covering as much of the front windows as possible. Then put the keys in the ignition, setting the radio to the jazz station they both liked, as a cover for any sounds they might make, and dialing in the AC so they wouldn’t overheat.

Lastly, he pulled off his blazer, with its elbow patches, and unbuttoned his shirt cuffs, and rolled up his sleeves before shutting the front door and joining Richie in the back.

“Good boy,” Stanley said,  pulling Richie’s feet into his lap as he laid back, horizontally along the seat. With the door closed at his side, Stanley ran his hands up Richie’s bare legs, slipping under the fabric of Richie’s briefs until his thumbs were tickling the delicate skin between pelvis and thigh. Richie’s skin jumped under his fingers, but his head was tilted back on the seat, eyes closed, chest rising and falling rapidly enough to belie the patience he was forcing into his hands, and with his silence.

Flipping his hands over within the confines of Richie’s ‘pants, Stanley hooked is fingers over the waistband, as the tips hit the air, and he began dragging them down Richie’s legs as he asked quietly, watching Richie’s ruddy cock appear, “Do you wanna tell me what’s been going on today?”

“Wha - What do you mean?” Richie asked breathlessly, opening his eyes and tilting his head up. His hips lifted up off the seat to allow Stanley to fully remove the fabric from his body, and then his feet up off Stan’s lap, until the briefs joined his pants on the car floor. Then it was one foot being guided to rest at either side of Stanley as his boyfriend rose up onto his knees and reached out to gather the condoms and lube from the furthest row of seats.

With both items in the crevasse between Richie and the seat-back, Stanley first tore the plastic from the condom package, and then the protective wrapping from around the cockring, pressing the small button to turn it on and make certain it worked. Richie was watching, rapt, and bit into his lip as the toy began buzzing in Stan’s hold. Stanley himself, let out a breath of relief, and then handed it to Richie with a glint of a smile. “Play with your nipples, baby.”

“ _Fuck_. Kay,” Richie agreed, immediately placing the vibration just under one nipple, gently letting it arouse him, before he’d move on to the other.

Stanley pooled a nickel’s worth of lube into his hand, then, slicking up just the base of Richie’s erection, to his balls, and then down, behind them. He was pleased when he looked up to find Richie’s eyes closed again, hand having moved the toy across his chest, nipple visibly hardened beneath the shirt that covered him. “I need it back now, sweetheart,” Stanley said with a smirk of a smile. “I could take care of you without it, but I thought -”

“No, please.” Richie offered the ring, and Stanley took it, turned it off, and then worked the stretch of it down Richie’s cock, and around his balls, positioning the cockring backwards from how it usually would sit. So that the vibrations would be settled against the smooth skin of Richie’s perineum.

Soles of his shoes backed up and over the edge of the seat, Stan sat on his heels, and held Richie by the hips as he kissed up his cock, and then swirled his tongue over the leaking head.

Salt on his tongue and a whimper of a moan spilling out from Richie’s reddened lips, Stanley sank forward, enveloping Richie in the heat of his mouth, letting the slick of his saliva run down the sides as he first sucked at the crown, and then gradually sank down. Tongue dragging, pulling down the length of the sensitive vein in his cock.

He took Richie to the back of his throat, delicately swallowing around his velvety skin, driving a string of precum from Richie’s erection, and then moved one of his hands down to roll his sack in Stan’s warm palm, while teasing the nail of his thumb up the underside of Richie’s length.

Stan repeated these actions, over and over, occasionally forming a fist around Richie’s base, stroking him as he dipped the tip of his tongue into Richie’s slit. Richie’s moans steadily grew louder, hands flexing at his sides, then running over his chest, pinching at his own nipples as his head writhed along the leather seat.

When Stanley felt his sack tensing in his hold, he pulled his mouth away, giving Richie a moment without stimulation, letting him back down from the edge before finally turning the cockring back on.

Richie’s foot slipped off the seat where it’d been planted near Stan’s knee, and slammed it into the floor. Crying out, “Shi - daddy! _Please_!”

His own cock pulsed within his pants, at the plea, and Stan had to close his eyes, to refrain from squeezing at his crotch, itching to get some stimulation of his own, but hellbent on pulling Richie apart first and foremost.

As the little vibrator whirred, sending shocks of pleasure up Richie’s core, Stanley slowly began stroking him again. Hand loose, pressure light. Thumb of his other hand circling over Richie’s ticklish inner thigh. “Pull your shirt up, baby. I wanna lick your cum up off your stomach.”

It took Richie a moment to comply, drinking up the _good_ rolling over his body, pressing his ass down into the seat both to avoid humping erratically into Stanley’s fist, and as if to seek pressure deeper inside of him. Poor body not in the position to put weight on the vibrator. He found himself as Stanley polished the head of his cock, overstimulating him until he could feel the very veins that ran through his body.

“Fffuck, daddy, I -”

Stanley stopped, sliding his hand back down into a fist, sliding his thumb over the curve of Richie’s balls, while Richie rucked his shirt up to his pits. At least, as much as he could.

Once deemed good enough, Stanley started licking up and down the sides of Richie’s cock, holding him still at the base. Working Richie back up with his mouth until Richie was panting. Then said, chest warm and proud, “You’ve been such a sweet boy for me today. Makes daddy want you so badly, baby…”

He sank down over the top again, let his lips slip down as far as he could possibly manage, sucking deeply, all the way back up. “You’d tell me if you needed something more, right?” he asked, a trace of worry lilting his voice as he peered at Richie from under dirty blonde lashes. “You’d tell me if you were sad, or hurt, baby?”

“I -” Richie panted, then keened, as Stanley’s lips engulfed the crown of his cock again, tongue teasing over and over the bud of nerves just below the head. “Oh fuck I - I don’t know what -”

“Oh _sweetheart_ ,” Stanley crooned, pityingly, popping off enough to speak again, stroking Richie lightly again, “You’ve been so needy today, beautiful. Haven’t noticed, huh?” Richie was looking down at him, brows furrowed as his chest rose and fell with deep, exaggerated breaths.

“It’s okay,” Stanley soothed, punctuating the statement with a kiss to the head of Richie’s cock. Gently sliding his lips down over the top and just barely, barely grazing his tip with his teeth. Velvety tongue dipping town immediately to tease Richie with pleasure alongside the sparks of pain that had tears springing to his beautiful boy’s eyes, head falling back as Richie groaned out, guttural and animalistic.

Stan removed his teeth, sucking Richie down quick and thorough, and back up again to say, throat raw, “It’s so sexy, babyboy… It just makes daddy wanna fill you up and show you how much he loves you.”

Richie’s hands had been bunched up into fists with a buildup of tension, but one hand finally broke free, shooting out to grip at Stanley’s curls. “Please, please, please,” was all he could say, begging Stanley to let him cum. Emotions running high along with everything else and he just. Needed fucking release. “Please.”

“Of _course_ , baby,” Stan reassured him, before busying his mouth. Lavishing kisses and would-be hickeys up and down Richie’s length while simultaneously stroking him with purpose.

Until Richie’s cock finally began shooting cum up onto his abdomen, twitching in Stanley’s hold as he was stroked through it. Repeating Stan’s name like a mantra on his lips. Feet pressing down so hard they could leave imprints for minutes afterward.

“So good…” Stanley turned the vibrator off as Richie came down from his orgasm, the evidence warm and waiting for him. He didn’t let it cool, quickly sitting up and moving to lick up Richie’s stomach.

Richie panted the whole time, steadying his breath as he pet at Stan’s curls, stomach muscles twitching under him, with each kitten lick. “How d’you wanna cum?” he eventually asked, as Stanley was pulling his shirt back down to his waist, and carefully wrestling the ring off Richie’s softening cock.

“With you riding me in the bath,” Stanley answered smoothly, one eyebrow quirked as he backed away from Richie enough that fingers had to slide out from between locks of his hair. He took Richie’s hands, helping him sit up, and then kissed at Richie’s mouth.

But Richie didn’t reach for his briefs immediately. Instead he slid his palm between Stanley’s legs, rubbing him through his pants. Began kissing Stan’s mouth open in another wave of desperation. Asking between kisses, and teases of his tongue, “Please. Wear it on the way home. Wanna see you try not to cum while you’re driving, Stanny.”

“Baby,” Stan breathed, voice hitching as Richie preemptively popped the button on his pants. He brought his hands up to cradle Richie’s face, control the kissing better, “I’m already pent up enough…”

“ _Please_.”

Heaving a sigh, Stanley bumped his nose up against Richie’s. “If you give me a kiss.” Like Richie hadn’t already been doing just that. But Richie seemed to get the message, despite the obliviousness he held toward his earlier actions. The kiss that came was sweet, and chaste - a soft press of his lips against Stanley’s closed mouth, and then gentle fingers unzipping Stan’s pants.

Stanley placed the ring on himself, its edges still lubed up from Richie’s use, as Richie dressed.

Richie was quick to take over, once the ring was situated, however. Filtered his long fingers through Stanley’s to get to the button, turn the vibrations on.

Choking out a moan, Stan’s head fell back to the seat, hands falling away. And with a mischievous grin, Richie climbed into Stan’s lap, kissing at his neck. “Sure you can drive?” Richie asked, teasing.

Returning Richie’s palm to his crotch, Stan held him by the wrist humping into it with abandon until he found his mind again, eyes rolling forward again, along with his head, bumping his brow into the top of Richie’s glasses as he released his baby’s hand. “I wish I thought road head was safe,” Stan admitted, breathing the words out across Richie’s lips.

Then with a gentle smack to Richie’s ass, he had Richie slip off his lap, so that he could get back into the front seat, hips rolling down of their own volition against the vibrator. He moaned again head hanging down so that a curl brushed against the steering wheel, knuckles going white with their grip.

“Come on, Staniel,” Richie encouraged, gentling Stan with a hand rubbing circles into his back. “You can make it. Make you feel good when we get home.”

“I think the bigger problem, here, is that you always make me feel good.”


End file.
